DC: 2011-08-09 - Prank Wars: The Short Bus to Yaoiville
Floating and rigging up one of the two waterproof minispeakers to the showerhead, Kon-El looks down at his best friend. "C'mon, stop worrying. What can go wrong?" he asks as he offers a hand to Robin, motioning for him to give over the other mini-speaker. "Besides, I can't leave things with me and Cassie all awkwards. We got to take it heads on. Like you n' Kara." Robin hands up the speaker, "Kara and I?" he asks a little incredulous, "Don't you mean Stephie and I?" "Well yeah," Kon allows. "You gotta let Kara down easy, though. She thinks you're still dating even with Steph around." In other words, Rob, let Kara down easy. Family and all. "Cassie and me... well... you know..." He shrugs. Yeah, Robin knows. Don't need to explain all that awkwardness. "Just need to liven things up a bit, get her used to that I'm back. So we give her something to remember." Thanks for that, by the way, bro, is the unspoken message in all that. Robin blinks, "Riiight." he says, "So the plan is we're going to haunt the gym?" "Yeah. It's going to be awesome. I got the tape ready," says Kon-El as he affixes the second mini-speaker to the showerhead. He holds up the tape. "I found one of those old abandoned houses, left the tape overnight. It's going to be full of owls and creaking wood and wind. See, I even tested it. It sounds awesome. All spooky. Hold on, I got to rewind it and... hey, do you hear Cassie coming?" Quickly turning on the shower, Kon-El shoves Robin out, and goes for the hiding place, where he shoves the tape into the audio player. "Hit play when Cassie arrives," Kon says as he waits for his... well, girl. After leaving the common room, Cassie wandered a bit before finding her way here, a pear in one hand and a bottle of chocolate milk in the other, neighter one yet touched. She looks from one area of the gym to the other, her eyes slightly narrowed as she thinks. The past few days have her feeling rather pensive and it's starting to get to her. There's the sound of running water coming from one of the shower stalls in the gym. Kon had mentioned he and Robin were going to train in the gym, but clearly the gym was empty. Only the sound of running water, and only in one stall, at that. Odd, that. Soon there are..sounds that can be heard. The sound of heavy footfalls on wood, howling and whistling wind, muffled and echoing voices come as if from the direction of the shower but with the acoustics, it's impossible to figure out. Definitely from the corner near the shower, though. That has Cassie immediately curious and she goes to investigate, the fruit and milk set down somewhere, freeing both of her handws for now. She's quiet, Cassie not wanting to get in over her head in case something bad is going on. Padding quietly over, she stops just before where the bank of showers can be found and peeks around the corner. Best case scenerio - she'll be able to spy on the guys if they are in there. Worst case - someone who isn't supposed to be here is in there instead. The Shower is steamy, and voices that sound very much like Con and Tim can be heard but also can be heard are...whispers...wait, not whispers..is there moaning coming from the showers? And then there's the sound of wood squeaking, and... yes, that was definitely the sound of moaning. And ... was that a thumping sound? This is... odd. And curious-making. Definitely curious making. Forgetting to remain hidden, she goes to investigate more fully, the noises getting Cassie to blush a bit as well as have to stifle a moan of her own. Great Hera, what the hell is going on!? And..more moaning..and definitely more thumping...holy cow, was that a GRUNT? And then comes a crashing sound, and a scream of "OH GOD, NOOOO!". Oh that was definitely Kon-El's scream... although oddly, that screaming came from behind Cassie. And bursting out of the closet from behind Cassie, is Kon-El, with Robin behind him. "NO! That's not what it sounds like!" Robin is thwapping Kon behind the head like an Italian Grandmother, "What the hell did you record you twisted little monkey?!" "What that..." Cassie wheels around and then screams, the boys scaring her to death. It takes her a moment to recover, that time reducing her to tears. They honestly scared her. "Don't DO that!" Trying to fend off the hitting, Kon-El grabs Cassie, maneuvering to use her as a shield against Tim's hitting. "It wasn't us!" he exclaims. If Cassie could look behind Tim towards the closet, she might see what looked like a wireless mini-electronic system playing -something-. Robin holds off, "Kon? Kon..KON!" he ends up having to shout, to get Superboy's attention - "It's no fun if you make your girlfriend cry, okay?" he points out gently, "You okay, Cass?" he asks, concerned. There's laughter. Yes, Cassie's laughing! Those tears? So faaaaaake. She lets herself be grabbed by Kon while smiling at Tim, her eyes no longer misty. "Jerks. Turn that thing off before Nightwing hears it!" And Kon? He'll get an elbow to the gut even though Cassie knows it won't hurt him if he doesn't stop her or block it. "You both are evil!" Okay, so Kon didn't really -think- about how Cassie was crying until Tim mentioned it, so the poor guy could only wrap arms around her to comfort her, at least until she starts laughing, upon which he immediately lets go, taking a step back just enough to instinctively block the elbow to the gut. "Awwww man," Kon groans. "You knew? What gave us away?" Behind Kon, the shower was still running, the moaning and grunting only increase in tempo. Robin doesn't say anything, but goes to turn it off muttering, "I dunno..maybe the gay porn you recorded instead of the haunted house you said you got?" Cassie's trying not to laugh. She really is. But between Tim's sulking and Kon having to dodge an elbow it is just too humorous and she giggles some more. "What the hell were you trying to do? Get me to think you two were..." She leaves it at that. "No!" explodes Kon. "It was supposed to be a haunted house recording so that you would think the gym was haunted! I even left the recorder on overnight in one of those old buildings downtown." Robin turns beet red, "No. No. Nonononononono. Not that there's anything with that, well except the downtown part. Where all the bums hang out." "Uhm..." She would explain but just refrains. Tim can if he wishes but Cassie? She'll stay out of this now. "So outside of being horribly mean to me, what have you been up to?" While waiting for their answers she goes to get her snack and drink. Kon remains speechless for a moment, before he slaps his head. "D'oh! I knew I should've recorded it in Smallville," he says, as he tilts his head, listens, and then turns around and goes into the shower stall to turn off the water. While in there, he shouts, "Oh, I was in Metropolis, screwing with the Big Bad Bat's Keep Metas away from the public plan." Robin blinks, "Kon..why do I have the feeling that said Bat is going to be asking ME about your shenanigans?" "Oh no. Do not even mess with anything Batman is doing," Cassie wails before reutnring, her expression aghast! "Seriously! We already have a lot to answer for, in our mentors' opinion. Do you want to bring Tim more trouble?" Sighing, she looks at Superboy and then Robin. "We really need to train him better, don't we," she says softly, sounding like she's talking about getting Superboy to behave better the same way she's thinking about training Krypto. Robin shrugs, "Doesn't matter, I imagine I'll get lectured by Batman no matter what I do or don't do." he smiles. "Pffft. If I don't tell you anything, then you have plausible deniability, right?" says Kon. "Besides, I think this whole idea of keeping metas cooped up is just bigotry. What's he going to do, keep everyone hidden from the world?" The Boy of Steel steps up next to Cassie, reaching for her drink. "Hey, stop treating me like Krypto, Cassie. I'm telling you, that dog's better behaved than you think. Oh yeah, I figured out why he was acting so weird around that guy, too." Robin finds a place to sit near the two and does so, seemingly more comfortable now that the bus to Yaoiville has been pulled over "What's that, Kon?" he asks. Cassie smiles while letting Kon take the chocolate milk, she instead taking a nibble out of the pear that got brought with her. "You're right. Krypto is better behaved than you are," she jokes, the jest having a feel of old times to it. She bumps shoulders with Tim after that. "You, me and Kon need to go out." Robin smirks at Cassie, "And what are we going to do, besides ignore the fact I'd be the third wheel all night?" "Woof," grumps Kon-El as he takes a swig, before handing the milk back to Cassie, seemingly more relaxed with the gang back together. And then he proceeds to bump her face with his nose, sniffing, before settling back down and looking over at Tim. "How about a foursome? Bring Steph." Robin nods, "Well now that she's out of the coma and training again, then I probably will." he says, thinking about it. The nuzzling and sniffing has Cassie grinning and... wait. She's blushing a bit, too. "Stop that," she giggles, the chiding ruined thanks to the slight laugh in her voice. "And no pressuring Tim about Stephanie." Looking at Tim, she gives him an 'I got your back still' wink. "I think it would be fun." "... so you -do- agree about bringing Stephanie," replies Kon with a grin. "I'll try n' keep Kara out of your hair. Just don't go with her anywhere without someone to make sure there's any misunderstandings, you know?" Robin hmms, "Well, Stephanie and I just agreed to give it a shot. It's a big decision, given we've barely talked in the past year." a pause, "Yeah, I have to talk to her." he says, with all the relish one might save for a trip to the dentist. Cassie grins. "Tim won't let me talk to her," that being kind of a no duh as Cassie showed an utter lack of tact where that all went. Just ask Tim. He was a witness. "So... we should do something kind of simple. Nothing that screams 'DATE!', you know. Casual. Maybe some sightseeing and a movie. Pizza." She looks at Kon. "And no wearing your costume." Robin blinks, "Wait." he says, deadpan, "He's got other clothes besides his costume? Where??" "Already talked to her," says Kon as he reaches for Cassie's pear. Share, share! "Mostly because she told me. In superspeed." The fruit is shared now, held out for Kon so he can take a bite. "Yes, he does Time," Cassie says with a smirk. "You should see him in jeans." Because Kon's totally hot in denim! Robin smirks, "What did she say, man?" he asks, curious. "If we were to be believed earlier, I've seen him in more than just jeans." he points out. Well, you get the point. Well hell, if Cassie's just going to hold the pear up for him, Kon will just take a bite out of without having to hold the pear. There's no way - in HELL - that Cassie's going to allow this conversation to continue although she does look directly at Tim while getting one last quip in. "Says the guy who came out of the closet with him." When the bite is taken by Kon she takes her own bite, it swiftly washed down with another drink. "So seriously. What were you trying to do?" "You've seen me in a lot less than just jeans too," Kon notes to Robin as he drapes an arm across Cassie, a casual attitude that quickly becomes a necklock. "HEY! I told you it wasn't what it sounded like!" Robin grumbles, "It was a locker," he motions to Kon - "and Wes Craven here thought we would scare you with a bunch of spooky haunted house sounds.." he trails off and smirks at Kon, "So yeah, what /were/ you trying to record, anyway?" Kon in less and... "You guys are hurting my head," Cassie says after looking at them both, the poor girl's face bright red, more than enough to radiate some heat. "So what... oh. Can I be pissed at you guys, now," she asks while looking at her lap, milk and pear forgotten. Robin blinks, "For what?" "I told you, Rob, it was just a bunch of spooky old building noises!" grumbles Kon, as he keeps his arm draped around Cassie. Whatever nervousness he had about her fragility apparently seems to be gone in the light of all this, as he looks down at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Why? What -did- you think we were doing?" Cassie recovers slightly from her embarrassment enough to now retaliate with Kon for the headlock, the plucky teen turning around, leaping at him to try and tackle him even though they are seated. "For you guys being mean to me and trying to play a prank on me," is what is sayd to Tim in response to him but then Kon asks that question which gets her to about die. "Well... you know. You and Tim... shower?" Moaning and grunting... does she have to show Superboy the diagrams? Robin ponders this, "Well, yeah..we shower. You don't think we just get magically clean after taking Brother Blood or Deathstroke for the millionth time, right?" he says it like it's no ig deal. "Well, showering is a really good way to get clean," Kon replies, taking the tackle with good humor and then allowing her to take him down and do whatever. As long as she wasn't thinking about what she was doing, Kon was perfectly fine with her being on top there... which is indicated by the big wide grin he flashes at Tim. "Why, want to grab a shower?" Robin sits there thinking about it and shrugs, "Yeah. I could use a shower." he says, and reaches up to unhook the yoke of his cape. There are three hanging out in the shower area of the gym, that being the clone, the demi-goddess and the caped dynamo, Kon, Cassie and Robin having picked this, one of the oddest places, as their kicking-back location. Kon has been tackled to the floor and is now pinned by Cassie, her hands finding their way to his shoulders to keep him on the ground. "You are horrible," she says on the tail of Kon's question to Robin and Robin's response, her eyes wide. "But if you insist, I'll step out and sit by the entry way so we can keep talking." Not trying particularly hard to get out of Cassie's grasp, doing a token struggle before dropping the resistance suddenly to draw her into a hug. "You sure? We can always turn that tape back on for mood music." Kara Zor-El walks in curiously. "Um...hi... what's going on?" Robin was apparently...serious. Flipping the cape over his shoulder, he heads into the shower area proper after making a quick pitstop at his locker for a change of clothes. "No one believes that I was just gonna grab a shower." Kara Zor-El walks into the back area. "Um hello? What's going on back there?" Cassie giggles as she's pulled in for a hug, it helping her to not be so grumpy at him and Robin. "Enjoy." At least the shower area's designed so that people can take showers with others here with privacy. "It wasn't nice, you know," Cassie says while smiling, giving Superboy's nose a little flick just as Kara arrives. "Hey. How is?" Kara Zor-El peeks her head in. "Yeah ... I was looking for Robin. I finished the calculations on 99942 Apophis." "He's showering," says Kon as he starts to get up and disengage from Cassie. No PDA. It's just not -right-. Robin doesn't count, because it's Robin. Best friend, so he doesn't count. "Hey, no using your x-ray vision to check on him, keep your eyes over here," he says jokingly, waving his hands to over where he and Cassie are." Uh... Cassie? You can let go anytime, his nudge indicates. Kara Zor-El widens her eyes? "What? No I wouldnt do that! Honest!" Kara Zor-El adds, "I just wanted to let Robin know I can't divert Apophis 99942 until some time in the next three months. If I just destroy it, there's about a dozen systems it could cause trouble for, and if I divert it there's a few things I can't calculate about where it would hit. If I wait a few months it can be diverted into Cygnus X-1. The elevators door open and Solarflare walks out, ducking his head down to keep it from hitting the edge of the elevator. He would walk into the area and then looks to the two mock wrestling with faint interest. "Sparring?" He asks as he would then look to Kara, walking towards her. Oh she can let go? Not even. Cassie's going to just keep sitting on Kon and will now go as far as to tickle him, her eyes narrowing as if she is daring him to move her himself. "What is this Apop... whatever," she asks Kara, this posed while trying to torment her poor cousin. Kara Zor-El pauses, looking back at Solar. "I don't think they are. They're just playing." She looks back at Cassie. "It's an asteroid that has a slight chance of hitting the Earth in 2036 with the force of a 50 megaton bomb. Extinction level event. The chances range between 1 in 43 and 1 in 350,000." Embarassed at the thought of, well, doing -stuff- like this in front of his cousin and... the big orange guy whose name he'd missed somewhere in the commotion, Kon starts to nudge again, grabbing Cassie's wrists to try and get her to stop. Too bad she has super-strength of her own, and a far greater will about using it. "She's saying she's deflecting a big rock, but wants to wait till she can sink the ball in the corner pocket, instead of risking it spinning off somewhere." And he tries to lower Cassie's hands lower from his waist... wait, hey! Where are you grabbing? Looking over her shoulder, Cassie smiles and lifts her head up some in lieu of a wave to the Tamaranean, that being a gesture she can't make with since her hands are being held by Superboy who seems intent on causing a scandal here. "So you know how to move it," she says to Kara, her voice now slightly worried. "But you can't do anything about it yet?" "Ah." Solarflare says as he looks to them and then looks to Kara. He would just remain silent before looking to Kara. "I want to become more like you and your friends, to become a hero. Way I see it, if my problems come to this world, you guys wont let me deal with it on my own. So I want to do my best to help till then, so I wont feel so bad about involving anyone." He says calmly as he pays attention to superboy and Wonder girl, reading their body language. With Cassie straddling him like that and not letting -go- in front of strangers, Kon decides it was time to show her who wears the tight pants in this... well, was it a relationship or a buildup to one? Because he slumps his legs down, letting Cassie land fully, and then before she has a moment to register what exactly she'd landed on, pushes her forward, trying to get her onto her back. Kara Zor-El nods at Kon, smiling. "Exactly." She pauses. "I think. If a corner pocket is a supergiant class B star scheduled to become a black hole within the next 100 or so years." She leans against the wall watching Cassie and Kon curiously. "I've seen stuff like this on the internet, you know." She looks at Cassie. "Well... at the speed it's going, it's probably going in excess of 3 million tons of force, it's probably hard to just stop outright. But it still can be nudged enough within the next 3 months to be sent towards this supergiant B class supernova that's going to probably become a black hole within 25 years. So um.... I have a 3 month window if I do it by myself. If Kal is back by then, then itcan be pushed back to 1 1/2 years. If Kon helps... probably almost 2 years with in all." She pauses. "Assuming you're able to keep up with the speed of the asteroid. Otherwise.... 2 years is the max window." Kara Zor-El looks at Cassie. "I'm just being forward thinking. I know several governments are looking at ways to divert it also, but I figure they could use that money other stuff on the planet like world hunger and curing diseases." Amazon training and demi-goddess level dexterity can only help so much, especially when one is held in such an awkward position. Cassie grunts and squirms and tries to keep herself from being moved but Kon has leverage on his side and is able to get the upper hand. "Oh are you kidding," she looks at him, laying there pouting before she shakes herself out of her annoyance and Cassie looks at the others. "That's not good. I hope you guys can... keep us alive!" Clearing her throat, she looks at Solarflare again and smiles. "How are you?" Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "Artemis would be so disappointed Cassie." she says, watching this. Looking up at Kara, Kon blinks. "... wait, what? You've seen -what- on the internet?" He pauses, tilts his head, and then just blinks. "Wait a minute." Trying to wrap his head around which one of things Kara was talking about, Kon just grimaces, loosening his grip on Cassie's wrists as he's distracted. "You want me to spend three months pushing a boulder around so that it'll take a couple years to keep falling back? Can't we just break it up into little bits so it'll burn up in the atmosphere or something?" "I am fine...Should me and Kara leave so you two can commence in your mating rituals without interruption?" He asks curiously before looking to Kara. "Artemis?" He asks curiously as he would then look to Cassie. "Is Artemis your mother or something?" He asks the blonde girl. "Wait... what? No!" This is Cassie embarrassed thanks to mention of the internet and mating rituals, something that just colors very bad images in her mind when the two phrases are put together. "Damn... let me up, Kon. Right. Now!" This really hasn't been a good day for her as she's been pranked and now this, poor Cassie beside herself with embarrassment. Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "No it won't take three months. I mean three months is the cutoff if I do it myself. Um.... I have to divert within 3 months. Or with Kal-El, within 1 1/2 years. OR with Kal-el and you, within 2 years. And yes it can be destroyed but then you'd just have several thousand smaller asteroids which themselves are probably of smaller extinction level events going to multiple systems with planets around them. Apophis is about 270 square meters in diameter and um.... " She thinks for a while, calculating in her head some simple math, "2,700,000,000,000,000,000 kilograms in mass, travelling with a force of about 3 million tons at a speed of about 30.728 kilometers per second. Destroying it actually causes more problems than just diverting it. They did a movie about this, I think. An actor named Bruce Willis starred in it. It was quite good." She shifts to the internet talk again, "And yeah. I'm pretty sure I saw something on the internet about this, but they werent as dressed and there was soap involved." There's a brief moment as Kon regards Cassie, before rolling his eyes. "Okay, fine, so we go punch a rock. It doesn't have to be done right now, so I'm figuring you're just coming up with an excuse to talk to Tim. He's in the shower. And I'm going to go grab one too, soon." He pauses as he considers the words, and then almost visibly shifts to the cocky young boy, rather than the serious hero, as body language goes from natural to something Solarflare might recognize as an act, with a leer at Cassie. "Well, hey, there's an idea. Want to join me? Got plenty of soap." "He isnt serious...accept his offer and he will back off." Solarflare says with a smirk at the two as he notices how embarressed Cassie is. "I dont see why you seem so embarressed about mating...from what I have managed to learn of my people, sexual acts was shared amongst close friends." He tries to offer helpfully. "Yeah, well, I'm not ready for that. Or anything else... uh, I think I hear my mom calling me..." She pauses and then looks at Solaflare. "Artemis is one of my trainers and one of my best friends and she'd be horrified if she were to..." Pausing, she looks at Kon, then to Kara and then back to Solarflare. "I should go. Will see you guys later!" Looking at Solarflare, eyes widening as he realizes that he's been called on his bluff, Kon-El's eyes go from 'what the hell?' to 'well, see if I don't!" as he proceeds to tackle Cassie, lifting her up. "Oh no you're not...! C'mon!" he says, as he starts to try and drag her into the shower stall next to the still-showering Robin. Kara Zor-El looks at everyone in here. "okay I'm just going to.... be somewhere else less internet-ty" And she heads out. "Proving me wrong?" Solarflare asks with a playful smirk as he watched Kon and just watches to see how the blonde tries to stop him. "Do you need me to help you Cassie?" He asks with a slight concerned tone but he was mostly amused. "Oh no! Nononoooooooooo," Cassie wails, this something that will only end with her getting wet. "Don't you dare or I will /not/ help you with Krypto," she threatens with, this while looking at the alien. She doesn't go as far as to ask him for help but it should be easy to tell she's about to be a lot less happy. Covering Cassie's mouth with a look over his shoulder, Kon winks at Solarflare. "Don't worry about it, she just need a cold shower. Her imagination's been running away with her today." No bad intentions, just clearly about to do -exactly- what he says he will. Solarflare smirks at Kon. "I wonder why, with friends like you." He says jokingly at the kryptonian as he watches them. "Need some help, Kon?" He asks as he tries to join in on the fun now, viewing this as a game. "No, I got this one, this is mine. You join Robin in the next stall over!" Kon calls out over his shoulder as he tries to get a struggling Cassie into the shower. Cassie forceably removes Kon's hand from her mouth, the only thing keeping her from squeezing to the point of hurting when she does is the fact that he's just as resiliant to pain as she is and strong, too. "You do and I'll..." She looks at Solarflare and glares, trying so very hard to try and be intimidating enough to sway him into deciding not to do anything. Solarflare smirks as he looks about the area, noticing a bundle of clothing. He gets a smirk on his face as he picks them up. "My prank for the day." He says as he begins to walk off with the costume of Robin. "See you both later." He says calmly. Growing closer to the shower stall she's being carried to, Cassie starts to scream a bit, somewhat feigned but there's also a laugh to her protest. Makes it all sorts of confusing, doesn't it? "Superboy, put me down right now otherwise I'll make you pay for it..." She notices that Solarflare has Robin's clothing, that getting her to gasp. "Evil boy! I like it!" Solarflare smirks at Kon. "I wonder why, with friends like you." He says jokingly at the kryptonian as he watches them. "Need some help, Kon?" He asks as he tries to join in on the fun now, viewing this as a game. "No, I got this one, this is mine. You join Robin in the next stall over!" Kon calls out over his shoulder as he tries to get a struggling Cassie into the shower. Cassie forceably removes Kon's hand from her mouth, the only thing keeping her from squeezing to the point of hurting when she does is the fact that he's just as resiliant to pain as she is and strong, too. "You do and I'll..." She looks at Solarflare and glares, trying so very hard to try and be intimidating enough to sway him into deciding not to do anything. Solarflare smirks as he looks about the area, noticing a bundle of clothing. He gets a smirk on his face as he picks them up. "My prank for the day." He says as he begins to walk off with the costume of Robin. "See you both later." He says calmly.' "Pay for it how?" Kon-El growls, lifting his chin defiantly as he switches from trying to wrestle her to just DOING CAVEMAN CARRY to ducking so that he can try and throw her over his shoulder and have an easier time of it. After he straightens up, he looks over at Solarflare. "I think you'd better run. Like... now." Solarflare smirks as he gets into the elevator and pushes a button, nodding to Superboy and Wonder girl. "Have fun you two." He says as the doors close and the elevator leaves. Robin comes out of the shower, still damp and towel wrapped around his waist. Something is not right though..the workout clothes Tim was going to change into are gone. Hearing the horseplay, there is an annoying sounding Robin calling out "Okay Kon. Very funny. Where are my clothes?" Roy is currently walking in from working out, nice and sweaty...cause ya, he was working out. He wears workout pants which hang low on his hips, and honestly? Nothing else. Barefoot and shirtless, he just sports his tribal tatoo with pride. A towel he used to wipe his face and neck off hangs over one shoulder. He sees Solarflare, "Hey man, what's up?" He grins, seeming a happy enough guy, then looks at the clothes, "Shouldn't you be wearing them rather than carrying them about?" Course, that is when he hears Robin call out. "Uh-oh." "Here Robin!" A obviously-girly Wonder Woman themed tee shirt is thrown over the partition of one shower just before it gets turned on, Cassie now screeching as the water is sprayed over her. It's cold, Kon making good on his threat to cool her off, and the screeching's soon replaced by a shouted, "Oh gods, Kon! I hate you!" "They wont fit me." Solarflare says and when Robin is heard shouting, he smirks. "I have learned that practical jokes is a form of bonding. Kon taught me. So I am trying to bond." He explains to Roy, remaining close to the elevator. There's the sound of a struggle, followed by Kon's pair of pants flying right out of the stall, followed by Cassie's laugh. "Have some pants to go with that shirt!" And then there's the sound of splashing water and struggling noises. Uh, Roy, Robin, it might be a good time to step in before things get heated. "Umm...rrrrright, don't prank me, tell me who you want to prank and I'll help. That's the best bonding experience with me," Roy is quick to advice. He then yells out, "Does that mean you are single now Wonder Girl? Cause...you know, I'm single too!" Not that he would really date Cassie, he's very much her senior...but he can tease Superboy about it. Robin sighs, and heads to his locker. At this point, he's annoyed but not mad. "You'd figure you guys would have that out of your systems by now." he mutters, going to his locker and letting the offered clothes get soaked. He pauses, walks over to the bank of toilets, and flushes about 6 of them at once, because you know what happens when you flush the toilet on someone who's in the shower, before heading to his locker room. "GET A ROOM!" he calls out. Solarflare nods. "So, do I just hide them or set them down someplace?" He asks roy before he heard the yelling to get a room. "It would appear Kon and Cassie are finally done with their rituals and have begun mating." He says calmly as if the idea was something common place. As the water gets hotter the squeals turn into shouts and Cassie comes barreling out, the girl's shorts and sports bra and shoes soaked as is her hair which clings to the back of her neck and shoulders in ropey little strands. "Holy..." She looks around for the perp of that prank before she turns to look at Roy and Solarflare. "I think I'm staying single until I'm seventy-two," she comments while her arms slip about her body, Cassie eventually able to smile. Robin managed to slip over to his locker and put on his Robin costume before too many people caught on it was him who did the flushin'. As he observes not just Roy, but the orange alien guy that was following Kara the other day around, his good nature fly out the window as he realized his identity was sorely in jeopardy for a few minutes. It sits well with the boy wonder not at all. Floating out in his boxers, after having shut off the water in a hurry as Cassie ran, Kon just grumbles at Tim. He pauses, regards all the new people, and then immediately pulls off his shirt, handing it over to Cassie and moving ahead of her protectively. "Hey, hey, stop looking! Roy, you got a kid!' "You can actually give them back to Robin, now that you pranked him...usually somewhere he will trip over them," Roy says in a most helpful manner. Roy then almost chokes on his next words, "Umm...oh gawd," Roy then hurries toward the shower they are in, "Hold! You are too young to have kids! It's a lot more work then I make it look!" Then Cassie is russhing past him, "Wow...that is...," he then shakes his head, "Jail bait!" He smacks his hands up on either side of his face. Then he looks toward Superboy, "Ya...and you don't need one!" Kara Zor-El comes back down to the gym, and peeks in. "Is everything less internet-ty now?" Solarflare was holding Robin's bundle of clothes which he sets outside the locker rooms for Robin to trip over them. Cassie is soaking wet in a sports bra, shorts, and shoes with Kon coming out without pants and Roy with sweats on. When Kara peeks, Solarflare smiles and begins to walk towards her. "Kon and Cassie have done their pre mating rituals and seem to be trying to mate now, with Arsenal trying to stop them. Kara Zor-El says, "Oh Rao, it IS internetty!" Roy then cries out, "They weren't about to mate! They were being silly, and...suggestive, and...R rated, no more R rating for you kids!" Roy shakes a bare fist at Superboy, not really appearing intimidating in the least. "You aren't eighteen yet!" He then huffs and looks toward Solarflare, "Don't encouarge him, he doesn't need anymore encouragement. Oh gawd...I'm being responsible. Someone wake me up." It's funny. She is standing here, kind of trying to cover herself up and this is the girl who has trained and become friends with the Amazons. "You know, I'm done now. Think I'm going to my room," she announces, giving everyone here a bashful smile. "So seriously. Yeah. Uh..." And then Kara returns and she coughs. Not bothering to pick up the shirt Kon offered her, she kind of does that whole 'let's get the *BEEP* out of here' thing. Exit stage left. "We are -not- trying to mate!" Kon fling his arms in the air. "If we were going to mate, it wouldn't be in the -gym-! Wuh... Cassie! Hey, Cassie!" He glances at Robin, and then flies, pausing near Kara. "I'll make you a deal. You don't tell Ma about this, I don't tell her what you've been watching on the internet." And then he flies after Cassie. "Hey Cassie, wait!" Kara Zor-El walks over to Roy, then pinches his arm. OW! She smiles. "You're awake. I-" She looks at Kon. "That's not nice at all Kon." She shrugs. "Besides, it's for instructional value." Robin emerges from the locker rooms, and sighs. He quietly moves past people, and Cassie and Kon might be the only ones who can tell there's something that has set him off and not in the good way. He simply makes his way to the elevator and is gone. If anyone else can guess that he's thoroughly channeling his mentor, you get 5 points added to your house.